


In Person

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also nico dresses like an e-boy and i love it, I got another fic idea from this btw, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will and Nico meet after being in a long distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico meet through Hazel, but can only talk through Iris messages and over phones because Nico goes to camp Jupiter (sadd). When Nico is sent to Camp Half Blood, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	In Person

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Nico dressing like this and now I'm writing a fic of him in a skirt and this is gonna be fun so stay tuned.
> 
> TW: Cursing

Nico met Will through Hazel. When the girl became friends with the blonde son of Apollo and introduced him to Resident-of-Camp-Jupiter Nico Di Angelo, the two hit it off immediately. 

Iris messages were exchanged, talking about Will and his trouble with archery and his attempts at getting a mortal degree in medicine, and Nico and his eye bags and his inability to shadow travel. They always found something to talk about, or they would just call and look at each other through the mist while they each did their own things. It got to the point when Will would have Nico’s image in mist beside him whenever he was in a stressful situation.

Nico hated how fast he was falling in love.

It wasn’t good, or right in any way. There was no one at Camp Jupiter to explain to Nico that different sexualities were more accepted in 2013 than they were in the past, so he just stamped his feelings down, settling for talking to Will every day. 

He never even addressed his feelings for the same gender until Will opened an Iris message with Nico one day, sprawled out on his bed, his opening words something along the lines of, “Fucking hell I’m so gay”

Nico, of course, was freaking out, and of course, Will took that as a bad sign, freaking out, too. Nico confessed his feelings in his haste to convince Will that he wasn’t homophobic, just surprised. They had been together ever since, purchasing mortal phones (fuck the monsters, they’re at camp) so that they didn’t have to keep bothering Iris. 

Talk of wanting to hug and kiss and hold each other was thrown around, but neither actually wanted to prod at the subject of meeting up, in person, where they could see Will for Will and Nico for Nico. It was a scary Idea, and both were fine with staying long distance.

Everything changed when Nico was informed that he was needed at Camp Half Blood. They needed a new swordsmanship teacher now that Percy was leaving camp for good. Nico was the best around. He was freaking out for days before he finally told Will.

“I’m coming to Camp Half Blood” he just blurted out one day, on a video chat with Will while the male was doing something in the storage room of the infirmary. 

Will straight up dropped the box of gauze he was holding, whipping around to where Nico’s face was displayed on the screen of his phone, “You’re  _ what?”  _ He asked quickly, not sure whether to be excited or scared. “When, how, why??” He asked bending to pick up the spilled gauze and shove it on to a shelf.

Nico lowered his eyes, “They- uh… Need somebody good with a sword” he mumbled, “And that’s me, I guess... “ he looked up, looking a little sad. “Do you not- want me? I can refuse if you don't want me to come or-”

Will interrupted him with a quick string of “No”s. “Nico you have no idea how bad I want to see you. I’m just surprised, and nervous, is all.” He explained, taking a deep breath before going back to unpacking a new box of supplies.

“Okay… Okay, good. I’m being taken there in two days…” 

Will stopped again, “Only two days?” he squeaked, “You’re gonna be here in two days?”

Nico nodded mutely, looking down, “I may have been too scared to tell you before now…” he admitted, sighing quietly, “That’s dumb, isn’t it?”

“No, no, not dumb. It just doesn’t give me a lot of time to get things ready… I’ll have to have Piper-” Will’s voice faded out as he talked to himself, and Nico just smiled at how cute Will was (yes kids, tops can be cute, too), he looked so nervous, and it made Nico feel a little bit better about the butterflies in his own stomach.

The call that day lasted even after both boys were asleep, they had stayed up late just talking happily, about what they would do when Nico was there, or if Nico would miss Camp Jupiter. It was nice, talking to Will. It would be even better to be in his arms.

The 43 hour drive started the next day, with Nico calling upon his skeletal chauffeur to speed him across the country. Because the skeleton didn’t need sleep, they didn’t bother stopping anywhere other than to eat and for Nico to just relax for a moment. He couldn’t have his phone on in fear of monsters on the open road, and it was painful not talking to Will. He made do, though, trying his best to sleep through the trip, going as far as shadow traveling until he passed out at one point.

So when the skeleton stopped and Nico was thrown halfway across the car, (a very rude awakening if you ask me), he was excited. He practically sprinted up the hill that lead to where he knew Camp Half Blood laid, stopping and composing himself just before he would be seen by people. He checked his hair in his blank phone screen, straightening his jeans and adjusting his leather jacket over his chain necklaces and skull tank top.

Nico thought he looked pretty badass as he walked over the crest of the hill, passing through the invisible barrier that led into Camp Half Blood.

He was hoping that Will would be there, waiting for him on the other side, but it was only Hazel, who smiled wide and barreled towards him, hugging her brother tight. “Nico!” she said happily, abandoning her spot under a tree. “We were waiting all day, but Will just got called to the infirmary, it’s an emergency” she explained, searching her brother for any signs of run-ins with monsters. “Did you get here okay?”

Nico just nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna go see Will. Tell Chiron that I’ll come see him in a bit.” With that, he left his half-sister, desperately wanting to see his boyfriend. So he found his way to the infirmary with the help of a very confused Jason Grace, wondering who exactly this boy was.

He set his stuff by the door slipping in silently. At the sight of Will smiling and talking to a girl, Nico’s heart swelled. Will was even more beautiful in person. So he went up behind his boyfriend, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his nose against Will’s shoulder, “Guess who” he whispered shakily.

Will froze the second he felt arms on him, turning around in Nico’s arms, “Oh holy shit” he breathed out, his own arms wrapping around Nico, pulling him close, “Nico, you’re really here” he mumbled, laughing in disbelief.

“Yeah, I am” Nico whispered, just pressing closer to Will and taking in his presence, “You’re prettier in person” he noted absentmindedly, pressing a tiny little kiss to Will’s collarbone.

Will only laughed, “You’re adorable as ever” he mused, and suddenly Nico was in his arms and they were face to face and Nico’s thumbs were idly tracing Will’s features.

“You’re so tall”

His hands moved to Will’s hair next, just gently running his fingers through it, “You’re taking me back to your cabin tonight.” he decided, finally just relaxing into Will’s hold, enjoying finally being with him after almost a year of dating. 

Will simply grinned, “You have kids to teach, I can’t be keeping you up all night~” he teased, kissing Nico’s temple. In reality, Will wanted nothing more than for Nico to sleep in his bed with him, but he was sure it would be frowned upon by both Chiron and his siblings.

“Don’t care. Are you done in here?” is all Nico said, waiting for Will’s little nod before he was slipping out of Will’s hold and dragging him out of the infirmary. He made sure to grab his stuff as he practically ran to the Hades cabin. “Out, Hazel,” he said simply, pushing Will down onto what he assumed to be his bed and straddling his lap.

As soon as his sister had left, Nico just giggled, sliding off of Will’s lap with a smile and looking around, “This isn’t much different from Camp Jupi-”

He was cut off by Will grabbing his waist and pulling him back. “You can’t just do that and then leave me-” he whined quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Nico’s lips. They just stared at each other for an awkward moment before Nico was leaning in again, kissing Will again, more surely this time.

Will was the first to pull away once again, guiding Nico back into his lap, “I love this” he decided, holding his boyfriend close, “You’re so perfect”

Nico hummed, clearly embarrassed; either because of the kiss or the fact that he was in Will’s lap or what, but Will decided that he was going to make the most of the blush on Nico’s cheeks. “What, sunshine?” he asked teasingly, landing one hand on Nico’s hip and the other tilting his chin up, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked lowly, a little grin on his face.

“Fuck you-” Nico mumbled, pressing forward and kissing Will once again. Nico never cursed, so Will took this as an achievement as he laughed into the kiss, holding Nico tight against him, “I love you too, sunshine.” he whispered into Nico’s ear; and something about Will’s breath on him or how full of happiness his voice was made this time so much more special than the other times Will had said it.

“Yeah, yeah” Nico mumbled, just leaning against Will, “I love you.”

Will grinned at that, leaning back and peeling off his shirt, “Alright, baby, it’s late and you’ve been driving for gods know how long. It’s time for bed.” Will demanded, kissing Nico’s forehead before climbing out from under him in order to make room under the blankets for the both of them.

Of course Nico had to let out a little squeak at the sight of Will’s naked chest, “How do you have  _ abs _ ?? You’re in the infirmary eating Sour Patch Kids and chocolate most of the time” Nico complained, but at the same time, Will’s muscle-y chest made for quite a nice pillow.

Will only laughed, his hands running through Nico’s hair, “Go to sleep, sunshine. I promised not to keep you up too late”

Nico didn’t complain, already feeling his eyes drooping despite the sleep that he had gotten in the car. Maybe it was just Will’s presence that made him sleepy and warm and safe. 

And so they slept, with Nico laying on Will’s chest when Hazel finally managed to sneak back into the Hades cabin late at night, her own make-up smudged from kissing an unnamed person (cough Frank cough). But she only smiled, falling asleep in her own bed beside the lovebirds.

It’s a surprise to the rest of the campers when Nico, clad in all black, donned with chains and flashy black earrings and his hands hardly visible through all his jewelry; sits next to the bright and smiley Will solace at breakfast. Nobody there knows Nico as the boy who won them wars with his army of the dead, they only knew him as the brand new Hades kid who was breaking the rules to sit at the Apollo table. He was getting away with it, too. 

He gained a lot of attention at camp, and many people came to watch when they heard that Percy Jackson was going to ‘fight’ the now infamous Nico Di Angelo. Really, they just wanted to put on a show and give Nico a good reputation among the other campers before Percy left for good.

“Don’t go easy on me, Water Boy~” Nico teased, not giving the crowd around them any attention, only focusing on Percy and his sword. His very real sword that could easily slice Nico in half if he wasn’t careful.

Percy only rolled his eyes, “I know you’re one for theatrics, Neeks, but just take out your sword so we can get this over with.” he said dully. He had sparred Nico enough to know how this would end. Nico would win. 

Nico only grinned, the long chain connecting his earring to a fake lip piercing flashing in the glaring sunlight. He hadn’t even bothered to take it off.  _ “Cocky bastard”  _ Percy thought to himself, but at the same time, he knew that Nico had every right to be cocky. He was  _ good  _ at sword fighting. Better than Luke, even.

Nico, instead of pulling out the sword that would most definitely kill Percy, walked to the racks and chose a training sword, “Don’t want to accidentally take your soul, Jackson. Beth wouldn’t appreciate that too much, would she?” he said with a lopsided grin, sparing a glance to his boyfriend on the sidelines.

Will was smiling at him, and that made him want to beat Percy even more.

“I might’ve let you win if I didn’t have so many people here cheering me on~” he said with a smile, sinking back into his fighting stance, “But I’ve got a boy to impress.” he mused, sticking his tongue out at Percy as the male copied his action and they gradually began circling each other.

“So I’m not your type, then who is?” Percy asked with a grin, “Because he must have pretty low standards”

At that Nico growled playfully and lunged forward, a smile still on his face as their swords clashed in a painful shriek. The practice sword really wasn’t the best to use here.

Even with the taunting and the bad sword, Nico won. He may have cheated just a little bit by shadow traveling, but the younger campers thought it was cool, so he wasn’t complaining. He didn’t get any of his jewelry ripped off either, so that was a plus. The existing campers knew that Percy was the best, and to see him defeated was almost scary. Especially now that the victor was draped over the lap of the head of Apollo cabin, his practice sword still in hand. 

“Did I look cool?” he asked with a little grin, “I won for you, babe~” he teased, taking a deep breath, “For real… Do you think that the campers will like me? Do you think that impressed them? I’m so nervous and I hate it," he added, his voice quieter now, only speaking to Will instead of purposefully letting the small crowd listen in.

Will just gave him a quiet little kiss, “They loved you, sunshine” he whispered, “And I loved you, too” He added, gently tugging at the chain connecting his lip and ear, “This is a good look on you, too. You should wear it more often”

Nico just smiled, laying his head on Will’s chest with a happy sigh, “Thank you” he mused, subconsciously biting at the hoop that held the chain in place, “Not that I don’t want you here, but aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?”

“I may or may not have taken the day off so I can show you around,” Will said, shrugging. 

Nico couldn’t help his happy little laugh, drawing even more attention to them, “You’re such a dork” he mused, leaning up to gently peck his boyfriend’s lips, “Remind me again why I love you?”

Will only smiled, gently tugging at the chain on his ear again, leaving a little kiss on Nico’s temple. “Oh yeah, that’s why” Nico mumbled, managing to snuggle even closer to Will in the time being. “It’s because you’re too precious to even be alive-” he muttered, almost sounding bitter. The smile on his face gave him away. It always did.

It only took three days for Nico’s training classes to get full. All of the younger campers were in a group, the older ones in another. He taught both groups every day except for Sundays (when he could be found with Will no matter what time you looked for him). All of the campers were amazed with him and his shadow travel and his ability to raise the dead and summon Mrs. O’Leary (that was a very fun day, they spent the whole time running and playing fetch). Will always showed up just as the last session was about to end, and Nico would sink happily into his awaiting arms, both talking as they made their way to the Hades cabin (They peer pressured Hazel’s ass outta there by the fourth night).

Their lives were great, and what had started off as something that they never thought would go further than a screen ended with marriage and goodnight kisses and hugs after training and cuddling when the other had a nightmare and always being there for the other. Sure, they had their lows, but it ended okay, because they had waited long enough to be happy already. They deserved this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much istg
> 
> Comment any requests!!
> 
> Btw I keep track of all the comments on all my posted works and I read them all so tbh they're the best part of my day soo even if I don't reply, I still read them


End file.
